A Night to Remember
by incognito127
Summary: Everyone deserves a chance to fall in love. Kakashi has his chance in this story. Rated T for maturity reasons, and sexual references. ONE SHOT! But no lemon guys, sorry!


She stepped into the doorway of Kakashi's home. The house was made bare, and only had little comfort and decoration of blue. A couch laid on the edge, while Kakashi's bedroom door was open, and could not be seen in its slither opening. The window was closed, and she could hear the tapping on the window from the strong rain. Only an oil lamp lit the living room on the wooden table, while Kakashi slowly stood up from his sitting position. His heart had stopped for the second the woman had reached the rim of the cover beneath her eyes. Her hair, her nose, her mouth, her cheeks, her smile, none of it was seen by anyone. Not even the man she loved, Kakashi. Kakashi waited while her hand shook. Slowly, she pulled on the head cover, and dropped it to the floor. Kakashi's breath was lodged in his throat at the sight of her.

Her auburn hair glittered with the orange light shining from the lamp. Her nose was small and pointy. Her lips were small, but full. Her eyes were hazel and dark with hesitant need for Kakashi. She was beautiful. So perfect. Kakashi slowly approached her as if he was the predator, and she was the prey. He finally stood a foot away from her as he murmured her name, "Reiya…" She shivered at the tone of his low voice, the unspeakable meanings behind his murmurs. He stared deeply into her eyes, his eyes filled with questions, wants, feelings, every emotion was laid out, which was unlike Kakashi. But he could never fake his expressions or emotions when it came to this woman. And it drove him crazy. He loved her, and she was untouchable. Until now. She was there, waiting for him, showing him who she really was.

Reiya stared at Kakashi, afraid she made the wrong choice. She did not want to hurt him in any way. "Are you disappointed with what you see here?" Kakashi, shocked by her question, was slightly angry for the way she was oblivious to her beauty. He glared at her slightly, and she took the hint to shut up and wait while he'd make a decision on the basis of how their relationship would become. If he took her now, their relationship could never turn back. Would never turn back. He would be hers and she would be his forever. Kakashi was ready to take his chance. He wanted her for so many years. He waited a decade for her, and this was his chance. He stood closer until she tilted her head to see his intense gaze on her face. Flustered, she turned her head to the side as she blushed slightly.

His left hand lifted up to her face, as he tilted with little force so that she would have nowhere to look but his face. The other hand reached the back of his head, and slowly, the sharingan shone brightly in the room, and the clang of the headband was heard. Not that Kakashi or Reiya noticed. Kakashi didn't wear his gloves, making his hand slightly rough with the calluses he earned for years of being a ninja. They weren't fighters tonight. They were just anticipated lovers that could not be together till now. This was their night. Kakashi would not let anyone tear Reiya away from him anymore. His right hand reached the back of his mask and silently unclipped. _Clip. Clip. Clip. Clip. Clip._

The clipping was driving Reiya crazy, even though it was one clip, the sound remained in her head as if time went into slow-mo. 'I can't take it anymore!' Reiya's hand reached up to grab the edge of the now loose mask, only when to touch it, Kakashi grabbed Reiya's hand and forcefully pushed her to the bamboo wall. His body radiated with heat, while Reiya's body ran with shivers. Kakashi's hand finally at the edge of the mask, tortured the poor woman by taking it off in painstakingly slow seconds. She closed her eyes in frustration and heard a whisper. "Patience. If you can't wait for it, I'll torture you even more later on when you'll be begging for me to not stop." Her eyes opened wide, and she felt the shivers he sent to her back again.

His face never left the side of her ear, as he pulled down the mask. Reiya's hand rose to his face to feel the flushed skin on the side of his cheek. His lips grazed her jaw line and slowly went to the chin kissing it. His thin lips were to die for, and she felt her legs buckling in betrayal to his touch. It was irresistible. His left hand had never left her right, and Kakashi gripped it tightly against his wall, and his right hand laid on the side of her hip, feeling the bone. Her body was exquisite, and he had more to discover tonight. Kakashi's mind was divided into sides of debate. One side, he wanted to treasure her and slowly make love to her tonight, whilst the other side told him to make her crazy, to make it a night that would be intense. Passionate. He was losing his mind.

"..._Kakashi_..."The moan escaped and had dissolved in the tension of passion. Reiya's bosom was heaving as her heart was lodged in her throat. Kakashi's trail of thoughts snapped, as her moan echoed in his head. He mentally groaned. His body was firing up making the room seem too hot. Too hot for the both of them. His lips softly lifted up to her cheeks as he whispered her name, almost whimpering, wanting this woman. This woman was in his hands. He leaned back to see Reiya's flushed face, the lips that seemed too perfect, her eyes dark with desire, her brow with slight frustration. He gazed into her eyes with such intensity, that if fire surrounded them, they would not notice anything. Reiya stared back as she looked at his face. His paled cheeks were tinged with pink, his mouth was slightly opened as he gapped at the sight of her. His eyes could burn holes into her head if it were possible. Kakashi leaned close again as his lips were a centimeter away from Reiya's, and he whispered, "You are mine." She gasped, but was quickly brought into the kiss that would melt any girl's heart.

Her lips felt luscious and spicy on Kakashi's own, and he went slowly to see her response. She eagerly spiced up the hot embrace of lips, kissing Kakashi passionately, holding his face with her left hand, while struggling to move her right hand from his grasp still tightly strangling it. Reiya's lips quivered as he nipped her bottom lip, begging for him to enter. It was as if she was born to do this. To be loved by a man who would kiss her, make love to her, make her melt at just the feeling of his body so close to hers...

His tongue adventured around her mouth, and he felt his body quiver with excitement. Reiya's mind went ballistic with thousands of thoughts and feelings that revolved the kiss, 'Oh god...this is too good...oh god, oh-' Her wrapped thoughts were now pushed away as he hitched her left leg around his torso, and heat throbbed between them. Kakashi's lips retreated from Reiya's own heated bruised lips and he leaned closely to her ear. "...I...love you." Before Reiya could respond, Kakashi began torturing her lips again with heated passion, and she felt her heart hammering.

His left hand loosened her right hand as he began caressing her back. Reiya's right hand shot into Kakashi's hair, running her smooth hands in his white hair. He groaned in response, his right hand tightened on her thigh, and his left hand slowly going underneath her olive fishnet shirt running up to her binding. The action jolted Reiya's body, making her feel exposed, but didn't give much thought to it, as Kakashi's tongue was attacking hers.

The raindrops tapping on the window increased within seconds, and the two could not hear anything else except their own breaths and heartbeats. Kakashi, his seemingly impenetrable patience was growing on thin ice, as the binding was bound tightly to the woman's chest, and in addition to Reiya's deep intakes for breath seemed to get louder. Kakashi leant back and looked at the girl who's eyes sparkled in the night. She had the look no man could ever resist.

"Reiya."

She opened her eyes. Kakashi released her thigh from his tight grip, and slowly wrapped his arms inside her shirt and around her waist, allowing no space, not even allowing air pass through their embrace. Automatically Reiya's hands went to his face to clasp them as if there was no tomorrow.

He panted. He was gripping on his will for control. "Tell me how you want it." Reiya's look questioned his sentence. He looked deeply into her eyes and answered her. "Reiya, tonight, I want to embrace you the way you want me to. I want to make this night a statement of how I feel for you. But you need to tell me how you want me. Please Reiya...I'm almost out of contr-" Reiya's lips captured Kakashi's lips, let his lips go for few seconds to say, "I don't need to tell you, your embrace already tells me how much you feel for me." Kakashi was entranced and felt his own shivers going to the tips of his fingers on Reiya's hips. He muffled in their kisses, as he pulled her around so he would find a way to reach the entrance to his bedroom.

"This...is...our...night...Reiya, you...are mine... and...I'm...yours."

* * *

The sun spread its warmth on the bodies covered with a white sheet. The man's white hair was ruffled. The woman's hair enwrapped itself on her shoulders. The man's hands was wrapped around her back. Her hands laid on his chest. Murmuring in her sleep, the woman whispered into the man's ear unknowingly.

"...I'll forever be yours. Kakashi."

* * *

**Hey guys, its incognito! I hope that this oneshot makes up for not being able to continue my story for this week. I thought this would entertain everyone else, as Kakashi's also my favorite character-Gaara as well-so guys, please keep reading "In your arms, I'm home." It's not much, but i'm trying my best. Please do review, I like criticism! GOOD DAY! :D**


End file.
